


"The only universal language is violence, and this is where the conversation ends"

by Kunokei



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunokei/pseuds/Kunokei
Summary: “The only universal language is violence, and we’ve had that conversation.”Had they?They started the conversation, but had they finished it?No, the conversation won’t finish until one of them says goodbye. And Tommy knew what he had to do.Tommy had to die.This is my first fic, updates once or twice a week?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	1. doubts

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA ty for clicking on this! Enjoy!!

Tommy was a child, he hated to admit it, but he was. He was not made for wars, to be trusted with a sword, to watch his friends _die_. His hands were covered in the blood of others, ghosts of bodies that once lay in his hands, bodies of the people he once knew. People he _forgot_. Each scar along his figure matched a person, a person that had bestowed that wound upon him, a haunting gift that plagued his mind each night as he lay awake, drowning in his unwelcome thoughts of the countless dead, rotting bodies looming over him.

So what if the thought of death beckoned him?

Phil, although being his biological father, couldn’t care less about how Tommy was feeling, the Angel of Death feeling remorseful? No. Phil had an image to keep, a person to live up to. The Blood God got his attention, Techno deserved it more than Tommy did, he could fight for himself, he could beat _Dream_.

Tommy couldn’t do that. Tommy couldn’t protect his best friend as Techno shot a firework through his body, Tubbo’s blood pooling on the floor. He just sat and watched as his country got blown up, as his brother went insane. As Techno set countless withers upon his beloved nation.

Techno deserved Phil’s love and adoration. Tommy did not. He was useless, a failure, a _liability_.

“The only universal language is violence, and we’ve had that conversation.”

Had they?

They started the conversation, but had they finished it?

No, the conversation won’t finish until one of them says goodbye. And Tommy knew what he had to do.

 _Tommy had to die_.


	2. visits

Tommy was 18. He could leave exile, he was free.

But why would he do that? Everyone hated him and Dream was his only friend, why would he choose to go back to his homeland when he could stay with his best friend at Logstedshire?  


Tubbo was dead to him, not once had he visited not once had he given away a sign that the ram hybrid even cared, he truly was the son of Schlatt. Dream told him stories of all the terrible things that Tubbo did while he was gone all the time, he exploded L’manberg, he tried to kill Technoblade, his only living sibling. He stopped Ghostbur delivering the invites to his beach party. He’d resurrected Schlatt. Tubbo had truly turned into a monster. Like father, like son. 

Dream told him that Tubbo and Schlatt now ruled together, ruled over L’manberg (what was left of the god-forsaken place). Ruled over his country. Tommy built it with Wilbur when he was alive, he deserved L’manberg more than Tubbo and that ram-horned bastard did.

I guess now he was able to visit the place and see if it was worth fighting for.

\----

Dream arrived later that day through the swirling depths of the ender portal, Tommy wasn’t allowed to go through, he’d forgotten how it felt.

“You ready?”

Tommy nodded, he was nervous, but why should he be? Dream, his best friend, would be there to protect him if Tubbo tried to kill him, Tubbo was the vice president but that didn’t mean Dream couldn’t put a sword through his chest.

Tommy packed up his valuables and armour, which was minimal seeing as his valuables consisted of the compass (he hated it, why did he want to keep it?) and his armour was leather boots gifted to him by Dream for his birthday, he was very grateful (yet it seemed too little). 

Tommy padded out of Tnret, savouring every moment, from the stories Dream had told him, the citizens of his homeland didn’t like him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was killed as soon as he got there. Despite the risks, he needed closure, he needed to know what everything looked like, if his country was still as glorious as he remembered it. 

The dirt beneath his feet was comforting as he slipped on his leather boots, savouring the fact that he was actually wearing shoes, (he lost his sneakers a long time ago, he can't remember) the compass feeling heavy in his pocket, burning through the fabric. He pulled it out, only to get the urge to gag and stashed it back away quickly. 

A slight gust of cold wind coming from the arctic, where Techno lived in the south, sent a shiver down his spine, (or at least that was his excuse, Tommy was not scared) and he started walking towards Dream. Dream was his friend although he did scare Tommy, he could never tell what he was thinking about behind the cold, dead eyes of his ceramic mask. It always felt as if those black dots followed him, despite where he moved, always watching for a slight slip up, for him to trip and fall to his death only to mock him as he drowned. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand was placed on his shoulder guiding him through the portal. He gasped as the purple haze engulfed his body, he felt sick, he wasn’t used to traveling between worlds, not having used a portal in two years. Dream told him he would kill him if he went through. 

The warmth of the nether hit Tommy like a truck, the vicious blast of heat causing him to stumble back, trying to steady himself. As he took a breath in it felt like fire tendrils were crawling up the back of his throat, the nether made him feel uneasy for reasons he could not remember. Only the faint image of him taking a step off a ledge replayed in his tired mind. His arm was dragged forward by Dream, clearly eager to let him see his homeland, it was nice that Dream was so excited for him to see his friends. No, they hated him. They hated him so why was Dream so excited for him to be seeing them?

The lava bubbled with sluggish gurgles, strangely beckoning. Tommy turned his head away and focused on the site in front of him, the main portal had been redone, a beautiful stone structure surrounding it with swirling stone and ledges that jutted out. It made the mishmash of bridges connected to it seem almost regal in the light projected from the lava below. They crossed a particularly dangerous part of the path, it was made of oak logs, Tommy wondered what idiot had thought that was a good idea.

As he stepped into the portal room Dream turned to him with a smile, 

“Your sure you’re ready Toms?”

Tommy nodded, despite being nervous at the citizen's reactions, he was ready to see his country one last time before he went to live in Logstedshire.

\----

Tubbo took a deep breath, Tommy would be coming back today, it had been two years. Tubbo knew that he’d changed since Tommy last saw him, he’d sprouted horns and had ram’s ears like his dad, he donned a suit with a red tie, which, despite being mildly uncomfortable, made him feel more in control, more like himself. Although the eyebags from his regularly scheduled nightmares made him look weak, old before his time. He stared down at his feet, playing with his fingers, everyone on the server was gathered around the portal awaiting his arrival, after they’d been told by Dream that Tommy didn’t want visitors, they hadn’t heard anything about him. They were all eager to see the boisterous, loud teenage boy they all knew and loved, even Phil and Technoblade were here to see him.

Voices were hushed as the particles around the portal began to shake, a warning sign telling them someone was being transported from the nether. 

Excited whispers turned to shocked gasps as the two figures appeared before them.

Tommy looked terrible.

He was covered in dirt, his hair a dark brown instead of the light blond, his clothes were stained with dirt, grass stains and what looked to be blood. The sleeves were ripped, and trousers were more holes than material, cuts and scrapes everywhere. The most striking thing wasn’t the dark eyebags or the way he limped to hide behind Dream as he caught sight of everyone looking at him, it was the way the blue colour from his eyes had turned to a deep grey as he looked around in fear.

Tubbo took a step forward and winced as Tommy flinched behind Dreams shoulder. 

“Tommy?”, the boy shrank back further, “Tommy, it’s me, Tubbo. You’re ok.”

Tommy mumbled something, too quiet for Tubbo to hear.

“Could you say that again Toms?”

“Please don’t kill me, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to, it was an accident, I’m so- “, he was cut off by Tubbo hurling himself at Tommy, tears rolling down his face in waterfalls.

“Don’t apologize Toms, you did nothing wrong, I missed you so much Toms, so much”.

Tommy was startled but leaned into the hug after a few seconds, Tubbo noted how skinny he was, how small the once loud, annoying but full of life teen had gotten, Tubbo scolded himself for not sending someone over to check on him, as they broke apart, tears rolling down both of their faces, Phil was the first to speak.

“What the hell Dream? What the hell have you done to him?!” he screamed, he was being held back by Techno, thrashing to get out of the stronger man’s grip, the crazed look in his eyes was furious. He looked like he wanted to rip Dream to pieces.

“What do you mean dad? Dreams my best friend, he hasn’t done anything to me.” The silence was deafening as his words echoed in their minds. Dream? Best friend? Only now was the extent of the manipulation coming out and it made Tubbo want to scream, it was his fault, he sent him there with Dream.

“That’s right Tommy, are you ready to go back home now?”  


“is it alright if I see L’manberg first? I can’t really remember what it looks like…”

“that’s fine with me Toms”, Dream grabbed Tommy’s hand and led him through the crowd towards the community house, and Tubbo, Phil, Techno and Schlatt followed behind in silence, still dumbstruck from what was said earlier. Dream and Tommy happily walking in front of them in hushed whispers. Schlatt hugged Tubbo tight as the tears continued streaming down his face,

“it’s alright buddy, I’m sure he’s just overwhelmed, it’ll all be ok”, they both knew it wouldn’t be okay, the person happily strolling in front of them gripping onto the lime green mercenary wasn’t Tommy, this was Dreams puppet, the boy they once knew now long gone. All that was left was a shell of the teen, a broken image, ready to crack and fall apart at any moment. 

A flimsy, torn piece of paper, full of rips and scars, burn marks from distant explosions and blood stains from wars once fought. A twisted reminder of mistakes once made, left irreversible by the ticking clock of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i rewrote this chapter a couple of times  
> but i hope its ok :DD

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short, i did this really quickly instead of homework.
> 
> Future chapters will be longer!


End file.
